


caffeine boy

by jjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and pretty much just fluff, anyway dojae are the cutest, this entire story is just like 'don't drink too much coffee kids' even tho all i do is drink coffee, this is rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjungwoo/pseuds/jjungwoo
Summary: based off of this: "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing." In which Jaehyun likes caffeine a little too much and Doyoung is only a little worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tumblr post and written at like 3am but I kinda like how it turned out anyway  
> also first posted on aff  
> english isn't my first language and no one beta read this but it's still alright imo  
> also i never posted anything on here before so sorry if the format or anything is kinda off

Doyoung is woken up by his alarm clock at 6am, just like every Friday, because his unlucky ass managed to have an 8am class that day. There’s pretty much nothing he hates as much as 8am classes, but this one is especially though, since it’s business organization and he sucks at that. He groans and silences the alarm clock, reluctantly gets up and gets dressed even more reluctantly. He skips breakfast because it’s too early to eat right now and just spends around half an hour watching cat videos. They don’t wake him up, but at least they’re cute. At 7:55 he’s in the class room, watching the other students slowly coming in, none of them look like they’re enjoying this. It’s only the fourth week, Doyoung guesses most of them won’t even try to make it to this class anymore in a few months. A boy sits down right next to him, but Doyoung can’t remember his face. Or maybe he doesn’t recognize it, because the guy looks like he hasn’t slept in a week and came to class after playing Pokémon all night. On Gameboy. He gives off Pokémon Gameboy vibes, Doyoung can’t explain it. The guy has a huge cup of coffee with him, Doyoung wouldn’t even know what size to order if he wanted that. He takes off the lid, gets a can of energy drink from his backpack and pours it into the coffee. Doyoung sharply inhales, partially out of shock, partially because he’s never seen something quite so unhealthy happening right in front of his eyes. The other guy hears him. He turns around and gives him a little smile, then turns back to his caffeine bomb. “I’m going to die” he mumbles before downing half the thing in one go. Doyoung thinks he’s going crazy. That boy did not seriously just do that. “You actually can’t die just from doing that once” he says. “No? Damn and I thought I could get out of class like this” his neighbour retorts. Doyoung hears that he’s being sarcastic. “But no one is forcing you to come anyway, right?” he says back. The other guy laughs. “No, but no one is going to take notes for me, so I have to do it myself, or would you like the honour?” Doyoung blinks a few times to process what this guy just said. Truthfully, even though he looks like a blood-deprived vampire, most likely from the lack of sleep, the other boy is quite handsome and had he asked nicely Doyoung would’ve done him that favour but now he won’t. But he can’t think of a witty way to say that so he just shakes his head. “Thought so” the boy says and empties his cup. It’s disgusting, but impressive. Doyoung wonders if the boy is always like that, but then his teacher walks in and he has to try his best not to fall asleep during the lecture. His neighbour is having trouble with taking notes because his hands are so jittery. Doyoung feels bad for not pitying him much. He thinks maybe if the boy is nicer next week he’ll let him copy his notes when he hasn’t consumed that much caffeine, so he can actually read his own writing later. He doesn’t even have to wait the whole week, he meets the boy again three days later, at the coffee shop around the corner. He’s not exactly surprised to see him in the same state he was on Friday. “You drink coffee?” caffeine boy, as Doyoung is calling him for now, asks. “Probably less in a year than you do in a week but yes” he answers. Caffeine boy laughs. His laugh is really pretty. He has dimples, ohgod, Doyoung has a thing for dimples, this can’t go well. “Yeah I’ll probably die in like ten years if I go on like this.” Says caffeine boy. “Do you want to die in ten years?” “no, but I can’t exactly tell you anything I’d like to do in ten years, for me, ten days is far away.” Cute. Caffeine boy has an innocence that Doyoung finds fascinating. He can’t be much younger than him, yet Doyoung feels like a grandpa next to him and his youthful thoughts. “How old are you?” “18” caffeine boy says, raising an eyebrow. “Asking personal questions now, are we?” “I was only wondering.” Doyoung says, if he were to ask a personal question it would go more along the lines of “is it worth trying to flirt with you or are you not into guys anyway” but well he won’t tell caffeine boy that. “How old are you then?” “19” Doyoung says, it’s unfair, he’s older but caffeine boy is clearly taller. “Ohh, older, I like it.” Okay now Doyoung is pretty sure caffeine boy is the one trying to flirt. “If you think flirting with me will make me take your notes for you you’re wrong.” He states. That’s not really true, but caffeine boy won’t know. “Okay but if I actually like, take you out? Then?” caffeine boy is looking at him with puppy dog eyes and Doyoung remembers his dimples and he can’t help but say “maybe”. “Dude, seriously?” caffeine boy seems surprised. “Nice. I need your number then.” He says and hands Doyoung his cell phone. The phone case looks like a coffee cup. Doyoung grins. He types in his number and saves it under “Doyoung”. “Ohh that’s your name” caffeine boy smiles and his dimples appear again. Doyoung’s heart flutters maybe just a teeny tiny bit. “It’s a cute name” caffeine boy says, “well, Doyoung, I gotta run, I have a class like ten minutes ago so uhm, I’ll text you.” With that he leaves the café, entirely without coffee. Doyoung hopes he won’t die over the day as he finally goes up the counter and orders a hot chocolate. He lied, he doesn’t drink coffee at all, he just couldn’t think of a better comeback earlier. Caffeine boy is actually incredibly nice and sweet, once he’s not sleep deprived and high on caffeine, Doyoung realizes the first time they go out. Caffeine boy really likes singing and gets all flustered when Doyoung says he’d like to hear him sing, the second time they go gout. Caffeine boy was actually kidding about the notes, he just wanted to ask Doyoung out, is what he learns, the third time. The fourth date caffeine boy cancels a day earlier, because he got sick. Doyoung actually takes his notes for him in the class on Friday. Then he realizes he still, after two weeks, doesn’t know caffeine boy’s name. and his professor doesn’t know it either and the people at the coffee shop don’t know it either and now Doyoung has no way to find out which dorm he lives in except asking him but then that would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it? So he asks a few people around campus if they know a guy who always looks like he’s auditioning for the vampire diaries until someone tells him that he’s looking for Jaehyun, who lives on the exact opposite side of campus. Jaehyun, Doyoung thinks, that’s a prettier name than caffeine boy for sure. He makes his way across campus and finds the dorm he’s looking for without much trouble. Jaehyun’s room is the last on the left on the second floor, he was told, so that’s where he goes. When he knocks on the door there’s no answer, so he slowly opens it. The room is completely dark, even though it’s 1pm. He can barely make out two beds, one looks empty, one seems to be occupied. “Jaehyun.” Doyoung whispers. No response. He shrugs. Seems Jaehyun is sleeping, he surely isn’t going to wake him, this is probably the first time that idiot sleeps in like a month. He makes his way to the closest desk, places the notes on them and plans on smoothly leaving the room again but he hits his knee on the chair. The chair falls over and lands on the floor very loudly, Doyoung stumbles back against the door which closes, even louder. Doyoung holds his breath, hoping he didn’t wake Jaehyun up. But the figure on the bed is now sitting up, it is indeed Jaehyun, eyes squinting and confused. “Doyoung?” he asks “why exactly are you in my dorm room?” “Ah ehm uhh, I took notes for you in business organization this morning and uhh I just wanted to bring them and I hit the chair on my way out, sorry I woke you up.” He mutters. Jaehyun snorts. “Doyoung you’re dumb. But cute. Thank you for taking the notes, you’re the best boyfriend.” Did he just. Did Doyoung hear that right did Jaehyun just say he was his boyfriend. His heart does several somersaults. “We’re boyfriends?” he asks, just in case he heard wrong. “Aren’t we?” Jaehyun asks back. He motions for Doyoung to come closer so Doyoung does. He’s standing right in front of Jaehyun’s bed now, the room is so dark that Doyoung couldn’t really see him from the door, now that he’s closer, he can see Jaehyun’s slightly embarrassed expression. Goddamnit he’s so cute. “We’re the cutest boyfriends on campus” he says, and pulls Doyoung forward so he crashes onto his bed. “And as best boyfriend you will now stay here and let me hug you while I go back to sleep.” Jaehyun commands. Doyoung doesn’t even think of refusing. Jaehyun’s hold around his waist is way too strong anyway. Jaehyun falls asleep again just minutes later, Doyoung listens to the rain that’s starting to fall outside and Jaehyun’s breathing, which eventually lulls him into sleep as well. His last thought before falling asleep is something along the lines of: “never thought something this nice could come out of that shit class”.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah, i hope you enjoyed it, let me know if it's good or not lmao every comment is appreciated~


End file.
